Black Kiss: Dark Chronicles Has found love
by Ririchiyo-Chan
Summary: Naruto's band meets the new Singer Uchiha Sasuke, The Guys hot and Naruto is getting Attracted to the guy but he is a also a new student at Naruto's school and now they have fan clubs fighting over which on is better, What will Naruto and Sasuke do? Can Sasuke help Naruto find Love, peace, and happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I'm posting my second story, I hope you enjoy, I haven't really gotten a hang of Fanfiction but I'm sure I can do this.. I love SasuNaru. I'm also a big fan of Westlife and a few other people. So there songs we be the bands songs. Please Review!**

**Summary: Naruto's band meets the new Singer Uchiha Sasuke, The Guys hot and Naruto is getting Attracted to the guy but he is a also a new student at Naruto's school and now they have fan clubs fighting over which on is better, What will Naruto and Sasuke do? Can Sasuke help Naruto find Love, peace, and happiness?**

**I suck a Summaries, So Here we go.. Oh, and I don't own Naruto.. But Ritsuka is mine..**

**Black Kiss: Chapter 1**

**Naruto's POV:**

Hey guys, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 18 and I'm from the band called Dark Moons, we all Wear black and Supposedly I'm the sexiest aside from Gaara the drummer, But I gotta admit I look pretty darn good and everyone loves my voice.

Back when I was in school I was hated by everyone cause I was poor and I really didn't do well in my subjects, And now I'm extremely popular I kinda hate it. I've got Family. I didn't know my mom but I did know my dad, His name was Minato Namikaze, But he died when I was 12, and now I've been living with my Adopted Dad Umino Iruka and my Producer and other Dad Hatake Kakashi, As you know they are Married.

I have a big brother named Deidara, Big Sister named Tsunade and Her boyfriend Jiraiya.. I love him, aside from the fact that he's a really pervert for life, my little sister Ritsuka, she's Kakashi's Daughter from Iruka. I wonder how Guys get pregnant, and Kyuubi my Delinquent big brother, He's the oldest. Deidara met some guy named Sasori and He's pretty good looking and a big part of the family.. Deidara has long blonde hair and purple eyes, Ritsuka has long black hair past her waist and bright blue eyes like mine and Tsunade has Blonde hair passed her shoulders and it is in to halfway ponytails and Golden Eyes , and Kyuubi has long red hair and red eyes, My dad said he got it from our mom. Well I gotta get ready for tonights concert..

**Normal POV:**

Naruto called Gaara so that he can call Kiba and Neji since they are in the same Neighborhood. Naruto goes downstairs and stops in front of the couch only to seen Iruka and Kakashi making out.

"Oh. My. Lord can we please not so the early In the morning?" Naruto asked which catches Kakashi and Iruka off Guard and they jump back from each other, Iruka Blushing furiously.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL, DON'T COME DOWNSTAIRS SCARY PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" Iruka Screams and Kakashi Chuckles alittle..

"Noted" He says Sarcastically "Can we have Breakfast now Dad?"

"Sure thing, Go wake up your siblings" Kakashi Says holding a still blushing Iruka

Naruto Nods, he goes to wake up his sleepy siblings. He doesn't have to worry about Tsunade-Neechan Because she's been staying a Jiraiya's lately..

"Ritsuka, Kyuubi, Come we need to get up or we are gonna be late" Naruto says to the sleepy Siblings who both groan really loud.

"GET UP NOW" Naruto yells and Ritsuka gives a Squeal of Surprise.

"Alright Alright we are up Naruto" Says Kyuubi

After Naruto wakes up Kyuubi and Ritsuka they both get dress and eat breakfast after that they head out to school..Kyuubi drops them off.

"Hey Naru-chan,Do you remember that new singer that was suppose to come out last month" Ask Ritsuka before they enter the School Building

"Uh, Yea. What about him" Naruto ask

"Well you know he is suppose to transfer into our class today, I wonder what he looks like"

"I wonder to, Do you think he can rival my voice? And if he's hot I might lose my fan club, I'd be happy about that" Naruto said looking Dreamy

"I don't think you'll lose you fan club Naruto, your to hot for that" Ritsuka said smiling "Now lets get going before we be late"

"Oh, Yea right" Naruto Smiled back and they walked together in to a hallway full of squealing fan girls and Fan boys (Not Surprised)

"Naruto-Sama I missed you will you except my gift to you" One girl with curly long hair and glasses said to him.

"Ritsuka-Sama will you marry me, we can have 30 babies together" One boy with Black Hair and green eyes said..

"Ewwww, Back away you creep" Ritsuka and Naruto thought at the same time

After a few moments everything Quiet down and Naruto and Ritsuka made there way to the back of the class, They also had a new Teacher named Itachi Uchiha. He was the English teacher. Naruto couldn't wait for Iruka's Biology Class. He always called Iruka, Dad-sensei which always made the class laugh. Naruto and Ritsuka were talking with Neji, Gaara, and Kiba about tonights live concert while Everyone else was talking about the new song that Dark Moons was singing tonight. They Couldn't wait and then Itachi Uchiha walked in with two boys that looked like him to much. Naruto thought it was creepy.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha your new English teacher, I want to make up a few rules right here and now, When you want to speak raise your damn hand and don't open you big mouth unless you are given permission, there will be no Whispering or talking in my class, I expect to be called Sir or Uchiha-sensei. Thank you very much." Itachi stated this matter very clearly and it made a few of the students wiggle uncomfortably in their chairs. "These are your new Classmates they are my brothers and there will be no bullying or picking on them. Thanks again. Now introduce yourselves please."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and this is Uchiha Sai, we are twins Nice to meet you" Sasuke and Sai Bowed to them very politly. Sasuke Smirked while Sai gave a fake smile.

And thus Came the first day, Naruto Met the Drop dead Gorgeous Uchiha's..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys, This is my new chapter. Made a mistake in the first chapter. The band is actually called Dark Chronicles. I changed everything at the last minute. So I missed some stuff. The Girl in my story's name is Actually Ritsuka.. **

**Black Kiss: Chapter 2**

After Sasuke met Naruto he was wondering why he looked so familiar, He remembered watching a music video on youtube because it was his brothers favorite band and he wanted to know what was so special about it.. He actually liked it and now his brother is taking him and Sai to the performance tonight. They are going with a few other friends since their crushes are playing the band..

**Time Skip: Night of the Performance **

"Come on guys we need to hurry, we should be starting any minute now" Said Ritsuka and She just finished Brushing her long black hair

"Look Who's talking, Took you a whole half an hour just to get dressed" Said Kiba

"Snap it Dog Boy before I throw you out on the stage with only your underwear on"

"Like you-" But he was interrupted with Kakashi telling them to hurry up

"Here we come" Called Naruto and Neji

(**I don't feel like writing what the outfits look like But I'm going to do it anyway. Grr)**

Naruto was wearing a Black Shirt that said 'Kitsune' and His black jacket, (much like the one he wears in the anime) and some black Jean pants with chains on it and Black Shoes. (**Go to my Profile if you wanna see the shoes and Pants, They will be up soon.)**

All the boys pretty much had the same thing on except there shirts and jacket were different. Kiba had a Black shirt that said "Top Dog" in dark red and a black leather jacket. Neji's said "Emo pretty boy" which he didn't want to wear but Naruto said that it was fine and since there we long time friends he of course believed him. And then Gaara Black shirt said "Sexy as fuck" and a black jacket Like Naruto's but smaller, And then a Shitload of Eyeliner. Last but not least was Ritsuka, She was wearing Sleeveless Black Shirt that said "International Number one bad Girl" and Black vest and Black mini Skirt. And Black boots. (**I will soon post some parts of the Outfits, Email me if you cannot open the pictures. Please.) **

After admiring what they look like in the mirror they suddenly heard the speaker shout out who was.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and girls, and Bitches and Trolls, we now have out final performance. Give it up for DARK CHRONICLES!" The crowd was clapping and shouting. Wonderful.

They came out. "Hey everyone Its me Kitsune. Are you guys having fun, Let me hear you" Everyone shouted yes.. "Huh? I can't hear, Maybe a little louder!" He said with His famous Foxy Grin. All the girls and boys blushed and shout yes louder again.. (**My lovely ear drums are gone)**

"Okay, Here we go!"

**(There song is Called Why do I love you by westlife, I putting it in here as a song that Naruto and Kiba wrote themselves)**

**Kitsune:**

_Suddenly she's  
Leaving  
Suddenly the  
Promise of love has gone  
Suddenly  
Breathing seems so hard to do_

_Carefully you  
Planned it  
I got to know just  
A minute to late, oh girl  
now I understand it  
All the times we  
Made love together  
Baby you were thinking of him_

**Ritsuka:**

_Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do_

**Kiba: **

_Ain't gonna show no  
Weakness  
I'm gonna smile  
And tell the whole world I'm fine  
I'm gonna keep my senses  
But deep down  
When no one can hear me  
Baby I'll be crying for you_

**Kitsune (Naruto):**

_Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do_

**Gaara:**

_Can't go back  
Can't erase  
Baby your smiling face oh no  
I can think of nothing else but you  
Suddenly_

**Everyone (Kitsune (Naruto), Ritsuka, Gaara, Kiba, and Neji)**

_Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do_

The singing ending, and the last of the music ended, and everyone started clapping..

Sasuke Just started is amazement and wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

**GIVE IT UP FOR MY THIRD CHAPTER!**

**Not..**

**Lol**

**You guys are making me feel hated! I have no Reviews! WAAAAAH!**

**Ok. Moving Along. This is my third Chapter! So yea..**

**No, I do Not Own Naruto, But I do Own Ritsuka, If you wanna use her then PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, Ask me first. I would Appreciate it so much! **

**Here We Go!**

**Chapter 4 **

They were standing on the stand after singing the song, With the young girls and boys still cheering loudly. The Band was breathing hard. Naruto turned around and grinned at his band, They Nodded to him.

"Ok Everybody!" Naruto called and the quieted down "I have a few friends here that I personally invited. Yes you guys do know Him. Give it up for UCHIHA ITACHI!"

They all started cheering loudly as Itachi walked onto the stage, He smirked and Nodded at everyone.

"Alright, See ya guys later." Ritsuka Said.

"Dark Chronicles Is OUT!" Kiba Shouted as they jumped off stage with Itachi following them.

**Time Skip: Naruto's House With: Itachi, Sasuke, Sai, The Band Members, Deidara, Shino, Shikamaru, and Temari.**

"Aniki? You know Uzumaki?" Sasuke Asked Itachi and Sai Looked Up Curiously

"Yup, We know eachother. He used to be our Band Manager, But then he wanted to be a teacher, and So Kashi-Tousan, Became our Manager picking up from where Itachi Left off." Naruto Said before Itachi Could answer.

Itachi Nodded to what Naruto was saying and Then Naruto and Kiba jumped over to where Itachi was and threw their arms around his neck!

"Can we call you Tachi in class" Naruto said grinning.

"No" Itachi replied almost Instantly

Naruto added a puppy dog face " PLEEEAAASSSE!"

Finally after some Coaxing Itachi Gave in

"Fine" He snapped "But only you can call me that and If you let me call you Fishcake"

"OH HELL NO!" Naruto yelled turning beet red and Itachi Grinned Deviously

"Then No Tachi for you then"

"Fine, I'll let you call me fishcake you ass!"

Itachi Chuckled.

"OH!" Naruto Shouted with his eyes glittering in Amuesment! "Can I call you Suke? He said pointing at Sasuke

"Fuck no, What the fuck is wrong with you?" He said Glaring at him

Itachi Grinned at his Little Brother and turned to face Naruto

"That means Yes fishcake" And Naruto nodded happily

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled at his brother

And everyone Bust out laughing

Everyone was Having a nice time. But Little did they know, This was only the beginning of the fun fate and destiny had planned for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Sorry for taking so long, I kinder had writers block on this story, So Here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Normal POV**_

"Oi, Naruto Wake up, Gaara and Neji are here, Its time for school" Ritsuka shook her older brother awake, Naruto groaned and rolled her his Blonde hair falling over his eyes. He looked up to see Neji, Gaara, and Ritsuka staring down at him.

"Just a few more minutes please" He said with a puppy dog look, Ritsuka rolled her eyes and shook her head

"No, Now" She said in a stern voice placing her hand on her hips. Naruto moaned and sat up

"Fine" He said and stomped towards the bathroom. Ritsuka laughed loudly while Gaara and Neji let smiles of amusement come onto their faces..

_**~At School~**_

"Bye Kyuu, See you after school" Naruto and Ritsuka said jumping out of the car, Kyuu nodded and drove off

"I'll be so glad when I get my own car" Naruto said a small pout adorning his lips. Ritsuka giggled but nodded

"Patience Naru, After school is over you will get one" She said grabbing her brothers hand and pulling him towards the door.

"True, Well Lets get to Tachi's class" Naruto said grabbing his books from his locker. He turned around to head for the class but before they heard

"NARUTO-KUN" Naruto groaned when he heard the voice of his biggest fan girl Yamanaka Ino. Naruto could admit that Ino was a beauty with her Long pale blonde hair and Pale Blue eyes but Naruto was not interested in girls.

"Hello Ino, How can I help you" Naruto said polite like always, Ino squealed and handed him a small blue box with a orange bow. "Thank you Ino"

"Y-your welcome Naruto-kun" She stuttered and then ran away. Naruto looked curiously at the box before he opened it. Inside was a folded pink fabric. Ritsuka snatched the box from him and looked at the insides

"Is this what I think it is" She asked with a face of disgust, Naruto frowned

"No, Ino would never do something like that" He said and took the box back from her and took out the fabric. Naruto's jaw dropped

"Exactly" Ritsuka said shaking her head

"HOLY SHIT EWWWWWW" Naruto screamed tossing the pink underwear and they unfortunately landed on top of Ritsuka's head, She grabbed it off and her eyes flashed when she saw what it was

"**Uzumaki Naruto**" She growled tossing the underwear to the side and looking her brother straight in the eye. Said brother gulped and laughed nervously

"Well, Sis it was nice seeing you, But I don't wanna be late for class hehehe" Naruto said and turned on his heel and ran

"**UZUMAKI! GET YOU ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW**" Ritsuka Screamed taking off after her brother

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"As I was say-" Kiba was cut off in the middle of talking to shino when a familiar voice screamed "HOLY SHIT EWWWWWWWWW"

Sasuke looked up from where he laying his head on the desk _'Is that the Dobe' _He thought to himself

"What the hell is wrong with Naruto?" Kiba asked standing up, He was about to open the door but then they all heard "**UZUMAKI! GET YOU ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW**" Kiba quickly ran back to his seat and sat down really quickly. Sasuke, Sai, and Itachi raised one eyebrow questioningly

The door slammed open and Naruto ran breathing hard he ran behind Kiba

"Kiba, Save me please" He moaned a scared look taking over his faced, Kiba looked towards the door as Ritsuka stomped In, Her hands balled into fist

"Uzumaki" She said in a menacing voice, Naruto and Kiba gulped.

"Sorry Man, But your on your own" Kiba said

"Kiba" He whined

"Wise choice Kiba" Ritsuka said stomping up to naruto and grabbing the front of his shirt

"What the fuck is wrong with you throwing that shit on top of my head" She yelled at him, Naruto glared at her

"Its not my fault your fat head was in my way" Naruto said turning away

"**What did you say**" She said slamming Naruto's head into the desk

"Eeek, I'm sorry"

"Sorry is not going to cut it Idiot" She said pushing him away from her

"When we get home I'll make you a chocolate cake" Naruto said, Ritsuka brightened up

"Promise Fishcake?" She said, Naruto blushed

"Promise Ritsu" He said and she jumped out of her Chair in joy

"Alright quiet down, Time for class" Itachi said the amusement running through his voice

_**~At Lunch time~**_

"Hey Suke, What are you going to eat?" Naruto asked, Sasuke grabbed a Turkey sandwich with extra tomatoes

"This, What are you eating" Sasuke said holding up his food for Naruto to see. Naruto pulled out a bento and opened it, It was filled with Onigiri, all types of meat and some vegtables.

"Want some?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shook his taking a bite of his sandwich

"Who made it?" He asked, Naruto grinned proudly and pointed to himself

"I did, I'm a really good cook, Mostly because I have Kyuu and Iruka taught me really well" Naruto said his blue eyes lighting up, Sasuke let a small smile ghost his face before it was gone

"Of course Dobe" Sasuke said focusing on his sandwich

"You know what Teme" Naruto said shaking his fist at Sasuke, Sasuke chuckled

"Wanna have a singing contest Naruto?"

"What really?"

"Yea, Sure"

"Of course, Meet me at the studio after school"

"Sure"

The bell rang, Sasuke threw the remains of his sandwich away while Naruto put his bento back in his bag.

"Lets get to Gym Class Sasuke" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him. "Race you to the Gym room Kiba" Naruto yelled as he passed Kiba

"Hey you little bitch, Thats not fair" Kiba screamed chasing after him, The others laughed/chuckled and followed at a more civilized pace.

_**~After School in the Studio~**_

"Okay, So you ready Suke" Naruto asked sitting in one of the chairs facing Sasuke, He nodded and pushed the button on the radio

"Lets go Dobe" Sasuke said, Naruto glared but smiled happily and started singing the first lines of the song

_Ohh, Ohhh, Ooooh_

_Where are you now_

_When I need you the most_

_Why don't you take my hand_

_I wanna be close_

_Help me when I am down_

_Lift me off of the ground_

_Teach me right from wrong_

_help me to stay strong_

_So take my hand and walk with me_

_Show me what to be_

_I need you to set me free Yea_

Sasuke smiled _'Oh, Naruto, I love you voice'_ He thought to himself but continued with the next verses

_Where are you now_

_Where are you now_

_Now that I'm half grown_

_Why are we far apart_

_I feel so alone_

_Where are you now?_

_When nothings going right_

Naruto picked up from where Sasuke left off

_Where are you now?_

_I can't see the light_

_So take my hand and walk with me_

_Show me what to be_

_I need you to set me free, Yea_

Sasuke quickly picked on the next lines

_I need you, To need me, _

_Can't you see me, How could you leave me_

_My heart is half empty, _

_I'm not whole when your not with me_

_I want you, Here with me_

_To guide me, Hold me, and love me now_

Naruto laughed lightly, He really enjoyed doing this with Sasuke. He smiled at sasuke before going into the next lines

_Where are you noww?_

_Oh, Where are you now_

_Ooooh!_

_So take my hand and walk with me_

_Show me what to be, Yea_

_I need you to set me free, Yeah Yeah_

_Ohhh_

_Where are you now, Oh_

They finished the last part together

_Yeah, Yeaahh, Oh, Ohh.. Yeaah._

The others in the room stood up and clapped

"Good Job Naruto" Ritsu and Kiba said patting her brothers back, Naruto grinned slightly and blushing brightly. Sasuke smirked

"You did well Dobe" He said leaning back in the chair, Naruto stood up

"Yea, You too Teme"

_~To Be Continued~_

**~Hoped you liked this chapter, And if you confused to why Ritsuka and Naruto are in the same school and grade its because Ritsuka was moved to the 12th grade even though she is sixteen, And The Bandmembers and Sasuke's family was held back from going to college due to certain reasons.. **

**Ciao  
~~~~Ririchiyo-Chan**


End file.
